


Told Him I loved Him

by Anonymous



Series: Free Agency [1]
Category: Basketball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Free Agency, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Texted him later that night and told him I loved him, told him I appreciated him and good luck"





	1. Chapter 1

Kevin stared at the headline on the phone. He wasn’t surprised nor was he angry. He had known ever since Kyrie had requested a trade 11 months ago that he would be leaving. He had accepted this months ago.  This was why this season had been so special. He had made sure of it.

He was in the gym long before the season had started. He had worked on his midrange, post up and especially his 3 point shot. He was All Star Kevin again. He would fill the hole that Kyrie had left in the other man's heart. 

Kevin didn’t entertain the idea that he would stay. Not after the trade deadline. Not when they blew away the Raptors and not after the conference finals. Despite the number of times they spent together, they never talked about it. He wasn’t going to stay, not even for Kevin.

So it was sadness that Kevin felt. An ache that had developed and grown as the season progressed. Every day spent with the other man made him happy but also meant that their time together was coming to an end.

In a way, Kevin was somewhat relieved that it had finally come to pass.

**_“LeBron James signs 4 year deal with the Los Angeles Lakers”_ **

He searched for the correct chat window on his phone. His fingers hovered over the keys as he contemplated how he wanted to do this. For a moment he fantasized about pouring his heart and honesty into it. But what would that accomplish right now? Now was not the time to lose his head. He had been a professional on the court for 4 years; he could be so for 1 more text.

He kept it short and honest. The other man would understand.

“Thank you for the memories. I appreciate you and good luck”

Though, Kevin could not resist,

“I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

He was giving the wine list his full attention. Kevin suspected he knew what he wanted to order before they sat down in the restaurant. Kevin didn’t mind though, he took the opportunity to shamefully stare at the other man. He hadn’t changed much since the last time he had seen him in the summer. His hair looked a bit more filled out in person than on national TV. Kevin had thought it was the camera and the white jerseys that made him seem larger than he was in Cleveland. But sitting across from the other man he saw that he had gotten bigger. Kevin thought it was ridiculous.  
Lebron looked up then, and caught him staring. A slow smile spread across his face but Kevin did not look away.  
“Have you decided what you want?”  
“You decide,” Kevin truly didn’t care what they ate.  
Lebron looked unsurprised, “You’re staring Kevin.”  
“I don’t get to see you as much as I’d like,” he admitted.  
Lebron snorted,” Sure you can, just turn on ESPN.”  
“Not what I meant,” He rolled his eyes, “Figures, the first time I see you all season would be because you’re injured and have no excuse to not see me.”  
Lebron set the menu down without breaking eye contact. Kevin’s gaze did not waver at his frown.  
“If you had wanted to see me, you know where I live man.”  
“So do you,” Kevin said firmly but quietly, “Both of my homes, more so than anyone else.”  
“I didn’t realize that you felt that I didn’t want to see you,” Kevin thought he sounded sincere, his eye properly saddened.  
“Of course I wanted to, I’ve been home, injured all season long,” Kevin knew he sounded more needy than he wanted to.  
“I’m sorry love,” he said quietly, resting his hand on top of Kevin's. Kevin looked away then. The endearment easily escaped his lips after countless times of being mumbled breathlessly and passionately. Kevin was never able to tell when he was using his actual name. His thumb stroked Kevin’s hand, demanding his attention once more.  
“Hey,”  
Kevin’s eyes met his again, “You left me.” He finally got to voice the sadness he had suffered through after he left. His eyes widen comically in surprised that Kevin found it hard to not get angry at his ignorance.  
“I left the team, not you.”  
“You moved to the opposite side of the country, and didn’t even say goodbye.”  
There was a slight pause, confusion still evident in the furrow of his brow.  
“I didn’t think what we had would be affected by me living here, I was wrong.”  
His words would have probably hurt Love a few months ago. But Love had come to the same conclusion by himself a while back.  
“No, I was wrong,” he said finally, leaning back into his chair and folding his hands in his lap, “I was wrong to think I could mean the same to you as he did to you.”  
It was not the right thing to say Kevin knew, as Lebron’s eyes tighten and he removed his hands from the table to stare at Love.  
His phone was face up when it started to vibrate. He registered Lebron’s surprise before he saw the name on the phone himself.  
Ky.  
It wasn’t often that Kevin saw him hesitate. The phone sat between them, Kevin watching it as Lebron watched him.  
“Aren’t you going to get that?”  
“I wonder what he wants,” then, “Hey man.”  
His face changed from surprise, to interest before a slow smile stretched across his face and he laughed.  
Kevin looked away to his menu and was grateful when Lebron excused himself.  
Please stop this, he told his heart a bit desperately. He found it typical that it would try to tear itself apart again at the first sight of the man after months of healing. The conversation was not a surprise but he had unwillingly held out hope that he’d just misunderstood the man’s intentions. But he had been right. It was a hard pill to swallow, though admittedly the pill had gotten smaller through the months. It didn’t benefit him to rehash old painful things. Once again he was grateful for the few minutes of reprieve. Kevin took calming deep breaths, Chill out.  
It wasn’t a long conversation. Soon after he returned and while he still looked surprised, there was a smile tugging on his lips.  
“I didn’t know you two were on speaking terms,” he hoped his voice sounded casual to the other man’s ears.  
“Neither did I,” he looked impressed, “He apologized- for being an asshole.”  
“Really?” That was surprising, “That’s all he knows to be.”  
Lebron snorted but he could see the happiness in his eyes that wasn’t there when he arrived.  
“Yeah,” he agreed.  
Don’t have pity party Kevin.  
“I’m glad you invited me to dinner man,” he forced his smile to be sincere.  
“Do you?” he looked skeptical.  
“Yes, It’s not often I get to catch up with you. I like to spend time with my friends. “  
He was frowning again, not entirely sure at the game Kevin was playing. Whether Lebron understood it or not, he had no choice but to go along with it. They were no longer on the same team and Kevin had to play his own game.  
“Are you ready to order?” He made a show of looking through the menu, “I’ve decided what I want.”  
“I thought I was ordering?”  
“Yeah but I looked over the menu and I think I’m gonna get something else.”  
“Something else?” he tried not to see the hurt in his eyes, “You don’t know what I was gonna order.”  
“I do,” he said confidently, “I always get the same thing with you- I want to try something new.”  
He was not amused. Kevin tried to appear unaffected under his intense gaze. It was difficult. It was a look he had seen a thousand times- a look that had caused him to submit entirely and willingly to the other man.  
Kevin smiled though, feigning innocence and breaking his gaze.  
Lebron nodded and looked away, “Have it your way then,”


End file.
